


Ruined

by thorsthot



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: This is really just smut honestly.





	Ruined

“Come on baby,” His voice gruff. “I thought you said you could take it.”

Your back to his chest with his hand around your neck. He’s pounding into you, making sure you can feel all of him. Every curve, every dip and every vein of his cock. His metal hand is trailing down your body, slowly creeping down to your clit. The cool metal sending chills through your body. And he circles your clit softly, not adding to much pressure so you don’t cum right there. Leaving you yearning for more of his touch.

The scene was hectic. Your moans blazing from your throat and bouncing off the walls. Besides the white noise, the harsh smacks of skin slapping skin filled your ears. You’re practically drooling at this point, spit sliding down onto his hand then onto your chest. This wasn’t lovemaking, no, this was fucking. The type of fucking to where he took pieces of your soul every time you shook and tightened around him. He nearly bruised your skin with every grip and you knew your ass was a shade of purple from when he spanked you earlier.

Your vision practically getting blurry and hazy. He filled your ears with the dirtiest of words, making you feel like you have a cloud hazing over you. There was nowhere you could go, even if you wanted to. He had you right where he wanted you. His hands feeling all over you, his mouth attaching at your neck. The room that was once cold before, now filled with heat, the lust of each other surrounding the area.

“Look at you, taking my cock so good.” His words swirl through your ears.

His metal fingers circling your clit in soft, slow paces. “Nathan, please.” You pleaded with him, obviously wanted more than you were getting. You wanted all of him if he could give you more.

His cock pumped in and out of you, that major vein on his cock pulsing with every move he made. His hand was brought back, slapping against your clit. Making you whine out for him. He loves the sounds you make. When you’re whining out for him like the good little slut you are. But he doesn’t want to hear from you now, you’ve been mouthing off for too long.

His hand slides up from around your neck, securing on your jaw, making you open your mouth. As you open your mouth he dips two fingers inside, gagging you. Your spit is catching around his fingers, pooling down your chin. “Daddy doesn’t want to hear you.”

But you can’t help but defy him when moans spill out of your mouth. They’re muffled by his fingers though, but the sobs seem to be even louder. “Shut up and take me like the good little slut I know that you are.”

He drives into you once more before changing his mind and pulling out of you. His hand still clenched against your jaw. His metal hand slaps your ass, leaving you sore.

“I want you to ride me,” He smiles, sitting down on the bed. “Fuck yourself on my cock, like a good little one, okay?”

You take no more time to crawl onto him, positioning yourself onto him. Sliding down onto his cock, your hands planted onto his chest. You bite your lip harder, the lower you go, till he’s completely inside of you. One of his hands regains its spot around your throat, squeezing, but not too hard. As his other grabs your ass, you begin to bounce lightly up and down on him. The faster you bounce, the harsher his slaps on your ass become. Soft pleads leave your mouth as you continue to bounce up and down his shaft.

“Please,” Your voice nothing but a faint whisper.

If he wasn’t holding you up by your neck, you’d be limp. Pressed onto him, your body slightly moving up and down his cock. But with him holding you up, it gave you the advantage to continue going. Your eyelids getting heavy on your eyes as your legs shook.

“Nope, keep your eyes on me.” He gives you two slaps on your face, forcing you to look down at him.

He drives his hips up, slamming into you, leaving you to do nothing and take it. You pulse around him, nearing your breaking point. But he feels so good inside you, fucking you with such force, practically making you drool all over him. You clench around him as he fucks into you, hitting your spot with every thrust forward. He’s staring into your eyes, he knows you’re about to come around him by the way your eyelids lower. “Don’t you fucking do it.”

You feel the knot in your stomach expand inside you. Even though he warned you, you couldn’t help but cry out. He continued to fuck into you, slapping at your cheek till it slightly reddened. Your moans got loud, then turned into silent gasps as you came around his cock. Your juices splashing around, making you moan out at the surprise.

But as sudden as that was, he flips you over. Spreading your legs wide for him, just how he likes you. Driving into your spot far better than before, fucking you up the mattress with each thrust inside you. His metal hand attaches to your clit, overstimulating you, and you haven’t even come down from your high yet. He dips his other set of fingers into your mouth, making your choke around him.

“Does the slut think she can come without permission?” He asks, stilling inside you, his hand still rubbing at your clit. He takes his other fingers out of your mouth, slapping your cheek. “Keep that pretty little mouth open for me baby.”

You smile and open your mouth, sticking your tongue out. Giving him the full opportunity to spit in your mouth like he pleased to. Though, when you dared spit it out, having it pool down the sides of your mouth, he simply spread it all over your face. Dipping his fingers back in your mouth, before spreading your spit over your face again.

He continued to thrust inside you, his pelvis hitting against your clit. You barely came down to your senses but here you were, about to cum again. His hands now going to your hips, allowing him to drive into you easier. “Please,”

“Nope. You see, things are much easier when you’re not being a fucking brat.” His hand grabs your boob, bringing his hand back and slapping it. Treating the other the same way.

Your dominant hand goes towards your clit, but he stops you before you make any moves. “Take me like a good whore, you got it.”

But Nathan was too late cause you were already coming around him, your legs shaking in the air. You gripped the sheets and mewled out for him. As soon as Nathan realized what was going on, he pulled out of you. Letting you shake against nothing, ruining what you had momentarily. Before bringing his hand back and slapping it against your wet, worn out cunt. He continued to spank your cunt, making your whimper out as you continued to shake.

“Such a perfect little cunt. Your pussy included.” He spoke, before spitting down on your pussy.

He began to rub your clit, his fingers getting lower and lower before he reached inside of you. He held your stomach down with his other hand, making sure you couldn’t run away. He began to finger fuck you. The cooling aspect of his metal arm, now heating because of how his fingers fucked into you.

He moved inside you faster, and you could hear the splashing of your juices. You continued to shake, biting your hand to keep you from screaming out again. You juices splashing against his arm and your stomach, leaking onto the bed. He removed his hand, slapping against your cunt again.

“Pretty little thing made a mess, huh?” He looked down at you. “Let’s make more.”


End file.
